


La dama y el Vagabundo

by Shigella



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-16 00:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13624494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shigella/pseuds/Shigella
Summary: Ed no quiere admitir que su lazo con Oswald aún es fuerte. Además ya no tiene nada que ofrecerle ni como competir con el legado Falcone.





	1. El vagabundo

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia forma parte de la semana de San Valentin en Gotham  
> Día 2: Celos / Envidia

Era un día cualquiera a las orillas de la ciudad de Gotham. Ed había sido descongelado por una joven obsesionada con su persona “El acertijo”. Había encontrado un lugar aceptable donde tal vez no encajaba, pero podía pasar desapercibido y estar seguro. Consiguió un guardaespaldas  muy leal, de poco mantenimiento y que  era puro músculo y nada de intelecto por lo tanto requería poca de su atención.

Cuando las sirenas fueron por Nygma a los Narrows, justo antes de anunciar su renuncia a Penguin frente a todo el club, Selina le soltó algunos “secretos” a Ed como en plática casual, que eran más rumores que secretos; después de todo esa jovencita era conocida por no controlar sus palabras. Por ejemplo, mencionó que era curioso que ahora más que nunca le preocupara que Edward se mofara de él, --Probablemente se deba a su nueva amiguita --Dijo Cat y Ed se interesó en ello, ya que pensó que podría usar a esta persona como una oportunidad para destruirlo poco a poco.

Sabiendo de primera mano que Oswald tenía a alguien cercano, necesitaba averiguar más para hacer su plan de venganza. Después de todo, su traición no puede quedar impune.

 

Ed rondaba por las calles por donde vió que circulaba frecuentemente la limosina de Os. Siempre acompañado de Grundy como su guardaespaldas, y cuidando que Victor Zsasz no estuviera cerca para delatarlo.

Entre sus vigilancias supo que Sophia Falcone era la nueva aliada de Oswald, que tenían reuniones varias veces a la semana… Era un comportamiento raro en Penguin el confiar tanto en alguien y Nygma lo sabía. Sospechaba que eso era más que una alianza, pero inesperadamente el sentimiento que eso le brindó no fue de placer por saber que si la dañaba le haría un daño a Oswald igual que el que él le había causado al matar a Isabella. Su sensación visceral fue de vacío, de pérdida, fue algo que no creía posible, pero no quiso pensar mucho al respecto. El reconocer y nombrar ese sentimiento sería aceptar que… No, no era posible. Completamente inaceptable.

Un día los siguió al orfanato que Sofia fundó y el verlos juntos simplemente fue insoportable.

\--Ed sentirse mal?-- Preguntó Grundy

\--Sí, es mejor que nos vayamos…

Para su suerte su nuevo mejor amigo no era muy brillante o muy comunicativo, por lo cual era libre de reservarse sus sensaciones y de negarlo lo más posible

_Imagínate, un Cobblepot y una Falcone JUNTOS. Tendría todo el poder sobre Gotham, lo que siempre soñó. Ni siendo el alcalde tuvo el alcance que le daría una unión así…_

Pensó Nygma mientras recordaba lo bien que trabajaban juntos cuando Os fue alcalde y Ed su Jefe de Personal.

_Pudimos hacer tanto, pudimos dominar Gotham. Podríamos haber doblegado a las familias fieles a Falcone, el con su poder y yo con mi intelecto sin necesidad de involucrar a un Falcone. Ellos ya no existían en esta ciudad! Al igual que unidos pudimos escapar de la Corte de Búhos._

_Pero… Por qué siento esto? Después de su traición, porque me sigue importando? Esto… El era la persona más cercana a mí, el único que ha podido entender por lo que he pasado. El único que me conoce, incluso mejor que yo mismo; se lo reconozco._

Ed se encontraba cabizbajo, sabía exactamente lo que sentía, pero no tenía forma de remediarlo; no sin tragarse sus propias palabras. ¿Quién más podría llegar a entender? la historia que tenían era tan profunda, un sentimiento mutuo y tácito. Habían cruzado un punto de no retorno desde hace tiempo.

 

En una ocasión que siguió a Oswald, Nygma fue descubierto por Zsasz el cual le dijo --Extrañas al pingüino, no es así?

Ed se sonrojó porque no solo lo tomó por sorpresa encontrarse con Zsasz después de tomar tantas precauciones para evitarlo, si no que además era evidente que le seguía importando Oswald.

\--No soy yo quien para contarlo, pero el jefe se vio afectado cuando te fuiste. No pensé que fuera a confiar en alguien de nuevo, nunca, hasta que llegó esta señorita. Seguramente sabes de quien hablo.  

\--Víctor, si me disculpas… Desearía decir que ha sido un placer volver a verte -- Dice Ed mientras se voltea y se retira del lugar.

Camina un poco y se ve como Grundy ahora lo acompaña.

\--Grundy golpear hombre malo?

\--No, Grundy. No es necesario. Muchas gracias.-- Nygma contesta con la vista perdida en el camino, distraído por las ideas que insistía en negar. Las emociones que intentaba ahogar eran las que lo estaban sofocando a él.

Mientras Ed y Grundy se dirigían a los Narrows, Zsasz llegó al Iceberg Lounge donde  se encontraban almorzando Sofía y Oswald. Víctor llegó con una voz algo estruendosa diciendo -- A que no sabe a quién encontré afuera, jefe.

\--Víctor, te he dicho muchas veces que no molestes cuando tengo compañía-- Le dice Os con un claro gesto de enojo, mientras que Sofía se limita a sonreír a Penguin.

\--No, adelante, por mi no se preocupen, prosigan -- Comenta Sofía mientras hace una señal para que Víctor se acerque a la mesa, aunque éste último ya estaba junto a la mesa incluso comiendo un poco de pan que vio servido.

\--Esta bien, Víctor. Cuéntanos, que pasó? -- Dice Oswald con un tono condescendiente, pero intentando no explotar de coraje.

\--Me encontré casualmente con viejo amigo, Ed. Justo afuera de aquí, no cree que es curioso?

Penguin siente como la sangre se va de su cabeza a su corazón al escuchar el nombre “Ed” y se pone un poco pálido. Sabe que su reacción fue muy notoria por lo cual intenta suavizar la situación diciéndole a Zsasz -- Pensé que te pagaba para evitar este tipo de situaciones -- Toma la copa de vino y le da un sorbo.

\-- Lo siento jefe. -- y Victor se retira de la habitación.

\-- Así que un viejo amigo, Oswald. Porque no nos presentas? -- menciona Sofía tratando de mostrar interés.

\-- No es importante. Mejor dime cómo va el orfanato? -- Os trata de cambiar la conversación y Sofía entiende que era un tema incómodo por lo cual no insiste por el momento.

Oswald sintió un vacío en el estómago, algo que no sentía desde que Nygma fue descongelado y huyó del local. Pero él había seguido adelante al no encontrar a Ed, o eso pensó.

 

Edward por su parte se puso melancólico nuevamente. Ni necesitó que Zsasz dijera nada, sabía que Os estaba con Sofía y esa era razón suficiente para sentir celos. Sí, celos! Por fin le había dado nombre a esa sensación, pero lamentablemente el aceptarlo hizo que el sentimiento creciera.

 

\-- Grundy, necesito que hagas algo por mí -- le dice Nygma muy serio.

\-- Como diga amigo Grundy.

\-- Necesito que me golpees muy fuerte contra el suelo.

\-- Pero Ed amigo. Grundy no lastimar amigo.

\-- Haz lo que te digo y ya! -- Nygma alza la voz, un poco quebrada y con los ojos claramente brillosos.

Grundy solo le da un puñetazo que no fue tan fuerte como Ed hubiera deseado ya que seguía consciente; pero si fue lo suficiente para tumbarlo. Edward mientras está en el suelo cierra los ojos dejando salir las lágrimas que retenía, junto con el dolor del golpe. Necesitaba sentir algo más…

\-- Grundy sorry.

\-- Es… Esta Bi.. bien. -- Contesta Nygma con voz entrecortada y falto de aire.

_Por qué el puede ser feliz? Porqué me importa que esté con alguien más? Por qué Oswald simplemente no me dijo la verdad? Por que una Falcone?!_

Eran demasiadas preguntas las que se formularon en su mente y cuando encontraba razón a una aparecía otra.

Si tan solo los dos hubieran sido sinceros con su corazón, y fieles a sus promesas; si tan solo la traición hubiera matado también sus sentimientos por Oswald, las cosas serían diferentes. En el suelo seguía un hombre que deseaba tener todo aquello que perdió junto con su… Mejor amigo? A estas alturas sabía que ese título era poco para todo lo que le hace sentir.

 

Pobre Ed, no sabía que Os sigue enamorado de él y que Sofía solo estaba en el camino en el momento menos oportuno y con otras intenciones ajenas al asunto amoroso. Pero no lo sabe, no lo sabrá… Suficiente tuvo con obtener pruebas para su teoría, aunque esas pruebas estuvieran viciadas.

Edward Nygma aceptó en su ser, que no podía competir con el nombre Falcone y sus encantos. Se rindió antes de siquiera intentarlo.


	2. Reescribiendo el cuento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Con el tiempo las personas cambian y pueden llegar a perdonar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este segundo capitulo corresponde al día 4: "Arrepentimiento" de la semana de San Valentin en Gotham 2018

Pasaron los días y Nygma seguía cabizbajo. Cada tanto le pedía a Grundy que le diera otro puñetazo a lo cual ya se estaba acostumbrando el gran hombre. Ed sentía que con cada golpe, el dolor era menos pues se acostumbró a sentir el dolor físico, perdía sensibilidad y eso le hizo creer que su dolor por perder a Oswald ante Sofía era menor cada vez, pero era incorrecta su hipótesis.

Encerrado en su melancolía ni se dió por enterado de todo el alboroto que se provocó entre ellos dos. Pasó completamente por alto los sucesos que marcaron el inicio y final de la guerra entre Cobblepot y Falcone.

Decidió volver a su viejo apartamento en el centro de gotham, ese Loft en el cual las luces ambientales siempre lo calmaron, había conseguido dinero gracias a Grundy y solo era cuestión de revisar que todo siguiera en su lugar. Para su suerte, estaba disponible. Quería de nuevo su propio lugar, para estar solo, para pensar, para volver a empezar como si nada hubiera pasado… Como si no hubiera perdido dos veces al que creía el amor de su vida y como si nunca hubiera conocido a Os. Lamentablemente al llegar al lugar recordó que la mejor parte de sus recuerdos con penguin se encontraban en esas paredes, solo que era muy tarde para volver atrás.

 

Por otro lado, Oswald se sentía melancólico en su mansión, tuvo que dejar ir a una parte de su vida, Martin, para que estuviera seguro; Zsasz lo había traicionado, Jim nuevamente le dio la espalda y Sofía a quien hasta hace un tiempo creyó su amiga también lo traicionó  como lo hizo… Ed, justo frente a él y sin que se diera cuenta. 

Os ya no era ese capo importante de la mafia, una vez más había caído del pedestal de gotham como si todo siempre estuviera destinado a fallar para él. Ya no podía vivir en la mansión de su padre, no tenía ni cómo mantenerla, mucho menos tener gente trabajando para él. Tuvo que volver al apartamento donde alguna vez vivió con su madre, el cual se encontraba casi abandonado. Aún se encontraban algunas de sus pertenencias; nadie había tocado el lugar en años y una capa gruesa de polvo de encontraba recubriendo todo el lugar. Al entrar sintió un vacío en el estómago al recordar su soledad y las situaciones que lo habían llevado a ello… Todo había sido su culpa, su ambición hizo que todos aquellos cercanos a él sufrieran y terminaran pagando el mayor precio: su propia vida.

 

En su afán por volver a empezar, volvieron al comienzo de sus vidas, antes de sus “errores”. Una vez más ambos se encontraban cerca del otro sin notarlo, hasta que un día se encontraron caminando por la calle y no se reconocieron. Sucedió en varias ocasiones; parecía que finalmente habían logrado su cometido cada uno y habían olvidado su historia previa y la existencia del otro. Todo cambió un cuando después de tantas veces en la calle, concentrados en su monotonía, chocaron y al intentar disculparse quedaron sorprendidos al ver quien era la persona con la que se toparon. Ed vestía mezclilla, una camisa y suéter a cuadros; Mientras que Os tenía, una camiseta. una chamarra gris y un gorro, sin rastro del viejo Penguin que todos recordaban por su elegancia.

Como si fueran un reflejo uno del otro, ambos estaban tan sorprendidos que lo único que lograron decir fue “lo siento” al mismo tiempo, con los ojos muy abiertos. Oswald por los nervios parecía que tenía un tic en la boca o que quería decir algo pero no articulaba palabra alguna. Edward con su mirada fija y sus manos temblando fue el primero el decir algo diferente.

\--Lo siento Oswald, nunca pensé encontrarte por estos lugares.

\--No, yo lo siento, estaba distraído. No volverá a pasar.

\--No hay problema. -- insiste Nygma

\--Bueno si me discul… -- pero Os es interrumpido

\--No te gustaría tomar un café? -- Pregunta Ed algo nervioso, hasta tenía una de sus manos tocando su propia nuca.

\--Estaba de camino hacia… -- Y Os vuelve a ser interrumpido

\--Fue mi error, mejor olvidalo -- Nygma le dice algo decepcionado. La verdad es que en esos segundos, fue un nuevo comienzo, realmente eran otras personas y pudo ver a penguin como alguien diferente; en su nuevo mundo, ellos no se conocían. Tal vez esta era la oportunidad que estaba esperando para enmendar sus errores del pasado.

\--Oh, no! No quise decir eso-- Dice Oswald moviendo las manos de manera rápida

\--No tienes que darme explicaciones. Disculpa. -- Ed solo se voltea y justo antes de que se aleje escucha

\-- Mañana te parece bien? -- Le pregunta Os alzando la voz para llamar su atención. Ed voltea con cara seria --En mi casa? Deja te doy la dirección-- Termina de decirle penguin mientras busca un pedazo de papel en sus bolsillos y una pluma, pero no tiene mucho éxito

\--Permíteme -- Ed busca en la bolsa de su camisa una pluma y una tarjeta para que Oswald le de los datos

\-- Gra.. Gracias! como podrás notar no es muy lejos de aquí.

\-- Wow, no sabía que vivías tan cerca. --- menciona sorprendido Edward.

\-- Yo no recordaba que solías vivir por aquí -- Admite Os mientras observa los edificios de su alrededor en busca de algún recuerdo guardado en su mente.

\-- Pensé que nunca te volvería a ver, me alegro de haberme equivocado.

\-- Opino lo mismo. Nos vemos.

\-- Te veo mañana! -- Se despide Ed con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro.

 

Oswald se sintió acongojado, muchos sentimientos volvieron a él en ese momento. Seguía sorprendido de que todo fuera tan sencillo y natural. Que ni él o Nygma sintieran rencor. Probablemente esto de volver a empezar estaba funcionando y de formas inesperadas.

Ed se fue nerviosamente alegre. Para volver a empezar necesitaba dejar ir aquello que lo ataba a su pasado. Necesitaba pedir disculpas y perdonar, así que esta era su oportunidad.

 

Penguin se pasó toda la mañana limpiando su apartamento. Nunca  ha tenido visitas y su actitud ultimamente no le dejaba ganas de hacer nada por el lugar, así que tenía mucho trabajo pendiente si quería estar bien para cuando llegara Edward. Después de limpiar los marcos, colocó de nuevo las fotos con su madre justo como ella las tenía. Poco antes de las 7 terminó así que se dió un baño rápidamente, se puso un pantalón negro y una camisa morada, tratando de verse más arreglado, pero que Ed no creyera que le estaba dando mucha importancia. Sus zapatos lustrados como solía usarlos y de último momento decidió no usar corbata para mantener el ambiente casual. Arregló su cabello con un poco de cera y al terminar de acomodar el último mechón de cabello escuchó que tocaban la puerta.

Ed se encontraba con una caja que en su interior contenía canelones. Le pareció un acompañamiento adecuado para una taza de café y como invitado siempre ha correspondido aportando algo a la reunión.

\--Adelanta pasa -- Le dice Os haciéndose a un lado y señalando el camino con su brazo. Después de todo, no había mucho lugar por recorrer.

\--Entonces éste era tu hogar con tu madre? Wow, es como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado.-- Comenta Ed tranquilamente.

\--Si, encontré todo en su lugar al volver, así que intento honrar su memoria al mantener todo como a ella le gustaba.

\--Es razonable.

\--Bueno, dime Ed. Como te ha ido? No he sabido nada de tí, nada del “El acertijo” -- Dice Os mientra sirve dos tazas con café.

\--Ese tiempo quedó atrás, esa persona no era yo, solo se apoderaba de mí, y sin embargo tampoco fui feliz así. Ahora estoy en tratamiento y no he sufrido por ello en un tiempo -- Toma su taza de café y ambos se dirigen a la mesa donde Ed dejó la caja con los canelones. -- La verdad Oswald, si me lo permites, necesito decirte cuánto lo siento. Te hice daño deliberadamente. Atenté contra tu vida y nunca te di oportunidad de explicarme lo sucedido. Lamento que las cosas entre tu y yo terminaran de esa forma, pero he dejado todo eso atrás. Tu eras mi mejor amigo, la persona que siempre me apoyó y me inspiró así que quisiera que volviéramos a ser amigos, claro solo si tu estás de acuerdo.

 

Oswald estaba boquiabierto. Si bien es cierto que sabía que las cosas habían quedado en el pasado, no esperaba que Ed le pidiera perdón y aunque no estaba listo, sintió que lo correcto era también disculparse por sus fallas anteriores. Además el también quería recuperar su amistad -- Edward, yo también lo siento. Siento haber traicionado tu confianza, no haber hablado las cosas claramente contigo. Nunca tuvimos secretos y el único que hubo nos llevó a las peores consecuencias. Claro que te perdono, pero también me gustaría que me perdonaras.

\--Todo quedó en el pasado, ahora podemos seguir adelante. Te perdono -- Lo dice mientras lo mira fijamente a los ojos.

\-- Ed, me arrepiento tanto por lo que te hice pasar. Mi egoismo no dejó que tu fueras feliz. Gracias por darme otra oportunidad. 

 

Hubo un silencio un incómodo mientras se veían uno al otro. Para romper la tensión del momento, Os tomó uno de los canelones y dijo --Sabes, nunca traje amigos a esta casa. Creo que nunca los tuve.

\--Me alagas, Oswald. Significa mucho para mí.

 

Así, con la consciencia tranquila. Ambos estaban listos para tener un comienzo nuevo en sus vidas, pero con el apoyo uno de otro.


	3. El monóculo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald adquiere su icónico monóculo, pero no de una forma esperada

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte de la semana de #SanValentinEnGotham Día 5: Momento icónico /épico.  
> Este capitulo fue inspirado por otro fic (pido una disculpa, no recuerdo el nombre del fic), por lo cual puede haber ciertas similitudes.

Increíblemente Ed y Os habían dejado atrás su antigua persona y eran miembros activos de la comunidad de Gotham. Tomó su tiempo pero Oswald era gerente del restaurant más fino de Gotham y Edward era Editor en jefe del Gotham Post. Sus ambiciones de poder disminuyeron cuando se enfocaron al ser felices juntos. Con el tiempo su amistad volvió a crecer, esos sentimientos que ambos se tenían florecieron nuevamente, solo que está vez fue de una forma abierta, sin secretos, por lo tanto no hubo traiciones, engaños ni mentiras.

Se pasaban la mayoría del tiempo trabajando, pero el tiempo de calidad restante estaban en la casa de uno o  del otro. Fue difícil dar el siguiente paso pero ambos llegaron a la conclusión de que no tenía caso mantener dos hogares cuando podían compartir gastos, de todas formas prácticamente vivían juntos. Por valor sentimental, ambos acordaron que el mejor lugar para permanecer era en el apartamento de Os, ahí tenía todos sus recuerdos de su madre, además de que Ed no sintió nunca un apego por su viejo apartamento.

Los gastos compartidos ahora hacían que tuvieran mayor dinero para disfrutar su tiempo juntos. Intentaban siempre sincronizar su periodo de vacaciones, aunque no salieran de Gotham. Se veían felices, sin importar lo que ocurriera en la ciudad. Nunca les importó que la mafia ahora fuera liderada por Sofía Falcone; ellos estaban completamente alejados de todo ese alboroto.

 

Lo que no contaban es que Sofía le guardó rencor a Oswald todo este tiempo. _ Cómo es que ese hombre, siendo un “don nadie” pudo ganar el respeto de su padre? _ Sofía sabía que gracias a ello y solo por eso es que Penguin pudo llegar tan lejos en el pasado… Ella nunca tuvo la aprobación de su padre, y la única manera de saltar su autoridad fue matando a Carmine, cosa que nadie sabía, por eso es que las demás familias de Gotham le guardaban lealtad sin saber que ella era la traidora. 

A pesar de tener todo, Sofía no tenía lo que siempre quiso; ella misma se quitó la oportunidad de ganar el respeto de su padre, pero en su mente todo fue culpa de Oswald a quien trató más como un hijo que a ella, perdonándolo y aceptándolo cuando a ella no le dio oportunidad alguna. 

Habían pasado dos años desde que Sofía recuperó Gotham y sacó a penguin del panorama, pero no fue suficiente. Su ira en contra de él creció, sobre todo al darse cuenta que Oswald ya no estaba interesado en el bajo mundo. Él no podía ser feliz, no lo merecía! Tenía que perder todo lo que tenía! Si bien el pequeño Martin había salido de su vida, seguía sin ser suficiente. Tenía que perder a Nygma, romper a penguin de forma irreparable pero sin llamar mucho la atención. Pero su desesperación hacía todo menos el ser discreta, así que sus planes iban desde explotar el edificio donde vivían, balear el transporte que utilizaban… Entre más extremo mejor parecía su idea en su mente. Para su suerte, Victor Zsasz la persuadió al decirle que todo ello haría que la policía fuese detrás de ella sin importar todos los acuerdos que tienen o que tan comprados estaban.

\--Miss Falcone, si me permite yo me puedo encargar del asunto… -- Le dice Zsasz como solicitando permiso de hacerlo a su manera

\--Víctor, esto es personal. Quiero ser lo último que vea antes de morir, que sepa que ha perdido y contra quién perdió todo. -- La mirada de Sofía echaba chispas cada vez que hablaba al respecto.

\--Como usted diga, Madame. -- Zsasz se retira de la habitación para seguir con sus otras actividades.

 

El plan fue el siguiente: Iría a visitar a Oswald para pedirle perdón; para parecer sincero debía llevar una ofrenda de paz. Escogió llevar un pastel como bocadillo y una caja musical que le “había regalado su padre cuando era pequeña” cosa que, si bien era una antigüedad, no era de ella ni había valor sentimental en dicho artículo.

 

Era una tarde cualquiera en la que Os se preparaba para irse a su trabajo, y Ed aún no volvía desde la mañana en que se fue a las oficinas del periódico. Penguin estaba terminando de cambiarse cuando escucha que tocan a la puerta.

\--Un momento por favor! -- Se escucha la voz de Oswald desde el otro lado de la puerta. Se acerca a la entrada y al abrir la puerta ve a Sofia quien sostenía una caja de tamaño medio en sus manos.

\--Hola Oswald, disculpa la sorpresa. Puedo pasar?

Os se queda perplejo y no se mueve de la entrada. Tarda unos segundos y le contesta --Disculpa mis modales, adelante.

\--Muchas gracias, Oswald. Vine porque después de todo este tiempo me di cuenta del mal que te hice, pero ambos perdimos en esa ocasión. Si viviera, estoy segura de que mi padre desearía que ambos fuésemos amigos, como hermanos.

\--Me sorprende tu visita. Agradezco tus palabras, pero estoy algo presionado de tiempo. No quiero parecer mal agradecido, pero necesito retirarme.

\--Oh no, descuida. Solo quería decirte que siento que las cosas terminaran así. Incluso traje una pequeña ofrenda de paz! -- Sofía abre la caja la cual estaba divida. de un lado se encontraban unos bizcochos de chocolate y del otro una pequeña caja musical.

\--Gracias, si me disculpas… -- Pero Sofía lo interrumpe.

\--Son seguros, lo prometo! -- Toma uno de ellos y lo muerde. Posteriormente señala la otra caja y dice -- Perteneció a mi madre. Mi padre me lo obsequió, pero me gustaría que lo tuvieras como señal de lo importante que eras para él y que mi arrepentimiento es sincero.

\--Sofía, fue un placer verte. Tal vez en otra ocasión con más tiempo… -- De nuevo Os es interrumpido.

\--Claro, el placer es todo mío.

Ambos se encaminan a la puerta, bajan las escaleras y Sofía se sube al coche conducido por Víctor. Oswald ve como se aleja y él se dirige a tomar un taxi.

 

Penguin llega por la noche a casa y encuentra a Edward dormido, ya era tarde para él que salió desde temprano a trabajar. Os tomó la cajita musical, no la tocó mucho, pero se sintió nostálgico, así que la llevó junto a él a la habitación y la coloca en la mesa de noche. Se quita su traje y está tan cansado que solo queda en su ropa interior y así se mete a la cama. De forma espontánea Ed abraza a Oswald, quien inmediatamente se siente tranquilo y cae dormido mientras veía la caja.

 

Era de madrugada, nadie pudo ver lo que pasaría. Si tan solo Ed hubiera notado, hubiera sabido de quien era ese detalle, tal vez hubiera podido deducir que no era algo de confiar, que no debía tener eso cerca!

La “caja musical” contenía una pequeña carga explosiva. Era de muy corto alcance, lo suficiente para dañar a penguin en la misma habitación sin destrozar el lugar. Sofía era inteligente, sabía que no debía llamar la atención con una gran explosión. Oswald durmió justo a lado de la caja con vista a su cara, así que recibió todo el impacto. Nygma sufrió menos daño porque el cuerpo de penguin lo protegió por su posición. Ed se pudo levantar,

\--Oswald, Oswald!-- Gritaba Ed mientras veía el rostro y parte del cuerpo de penguin quemado o lacerado por las partículas desprendidas en la explosión. Era inútil, el pobre hombre se encontraba inconsciente.

Edward llamó a emergencias pero el tiempo transcurrido hasta su llegada fue eterno! Su amado aún respiraba, pero el panorama no era alentador. Llevaron a ambos a urgencias. Ed demandaba saber que ocurría con Oswald, pero nadie le decía nada. Tuvo puntadas en las piernas así como debía reposar por las quemaduras que tenía en brazos, era delicado. El dolor físico no era nada comparado con el que le ocasiona el pensar que Os podría no despertar, sus heridas eran extensas. Tan inquieto estaba que lo sedaron. 

Cuando por fin despertó, habían pasado 3 días y sus heridas se recuperaban poco a poco. A la semana de estar internado lo dejaron levantarse; Ed necesitaba ver a Oswald! Siempre que preguntaba por él le contestaban que estaba recuperándose en terapia intensiva. Una semana en terapia intensiva! Nygma sabía que eso significa que Os sigue delicado, no necesitaba ser un genio para entenderlo.

A los 10 días del incidente, Nygma fue dado de Alta. Desde que le permitieron levantarse de la cama, visitaba a Oswald todos los días, todo el tiempo que le era permitido. No lo dejaban pasar a la habitación, pero verlo a través de la ventana le era suficiente para sentirse tranquilo, para saber que su pingüino seguía en lucha. Los doctores le mencionaron a Ed que pudieron curar las mayoría de las quemaduras que tenía utilizando injertos de piel, pero fue difícil tratar el área cercana a su ojo derecho, que fue donde más daño había. Era un milagro que su ojo, estando en línea directa de la explosión, haya soportado la carga, sin embargo, el tejido ocular fue dañado casi a punto de ser reventado. Para mantener a Os con su ojo, le colocaron un lente entre el globo ocular y donde deberían estar sus párpados, para protegerlo más ya que cualquier presión lo podría reventar provocando un daño mayor a Oswald. 

Penguin estuvo en coma inducido por más de un mes. Cuando despertó, descubrió que no podía cerrar su ojo derecho, para su suerte, Nygma se encontraba a su lado para explicarle todo lo sucedido. Su nuevo “monóculo” fue un agregado permanente con el que el mundo lo reconocería, justo como su peculiar caminar.

 

\--Ed, esto no se puede quedar impune.

\--Ciertamente no...


End file.
